Elizabeth's Mahoutsuki
}}Mahoutsuki is one of Elizabeth's many Pokémon. She first appeared in Mahoutsuki's Planetary Forms, showing Dragonet her many forms, but was interrupted when Dragonet started to give birth. Forms Mahoutsuki has several forms depending on the stone she holds. She must be physically holding the stone or at least be touching it. If she drops the stone, she will instantly revert to normal. * When she is not holding a stone, she is in M*** Form and is a Psychic type. * When she is holding a Fire Stone, she is in Mars Form and is Psychic/Fire. * When she is holding a Thunder Stone, she is in Jupiter Form and is Psychic/Electric. * When she is holding a Shiny Stone, she is in Venus Form and is Psychic/Normal. * When she is holding a Dusk Stone, she is in Saturn Form and is Psychic/Dark. * When she is holding an Air Stone, she is in Uranus Form and is Psychic/Flying. * When she is holding a Water Stone, she is in Mercury Form and is Psychic/Water. * When she is holding a Dawn Stone, she is in Chibi Form and is Psychic/Fairy. * When she is holding an Everstone, she is in Pluto Form and is Psychic/Ghost. * When she is holding a (blank) Stone and is at low health, she will change into her Princess Form and is Psychic/Steel. Role in the series Relationships Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth often brushes Mahoutsuki's hair, but once accidentally shattered the brush on her orbs. She loves humanoid Pokemon. Glorysia Melody Glorysia is jealous of Mahoutsuki and wishes she had one. In later episodes, she had finally gain respects on her thanks to Elizabeth's Longeon. Gallery Type of forms Mahoutsuki Mercury Form.jpeg|In Mercury Form. Psychic/Water. Mahoutsuki Jupiter Form.jpeg|In Jupiter Form. Psychic/Electric. Mahoutsuki Mars Form.jpeg|In Mars Form. Psychic/Fire. Mahoutsuki Venus Form.jpeg|In Venus Form. Psychic/Normal. Mahoutsuki Chibi Form.jpeg|In Chibi Form. Psychic/Fairy. Mahoutsuki Neptune Form.png|In Neptune Form. Psychic/Ice. Mahoutsuki Pluto Form.jpeg|In Pluto Form. Psychic/Ghost. Mahoutsuki Saturn Form.png|In Saturn Form. Psychic/Dark. Mahoutsuki Uranus Form.jpeg|In Uranus Form. Psychic/Flying. Mahoutsuki Princess Form.jpeg|In Princess Form. Psychic/Steel. Screenshots Moves used * Psychic * Bubble Beam * Ice Beam * Flamethrower * Dark Pulse * Screech * Shadow Ball * Hurricane * Flamethrower (along with Skylinda) * Astonish Trivia * In her Uranus form, due to completely lacking wings, she floats in the air when not moving and flies like a superhero when she is moving. * While she is the same height in almost all of her forms (4'9), in Chibi Form, she is much shorter, being 3'6". * Each form is based on one of the Sailor Scouts: **Her normal form is based on Usagi Tsuknio/Sailor (blank). **Mars Form on Rei Hino/Sailor Mars. **Mercury Form on Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury. **Venus Form on Minako Aino/Sailor Venus. **Jupiter Form on Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter. **Chibi Form on Chibiusa (Rini)/Sailor Chibi (blank). **Neptune Form on Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune. **Uranus Form on Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus. **Pluto Form on Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto. **Saturn Form on Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn. **Princess Form on Princess Serenity (later Neo-Queen Serenity.) Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Characters based on other characters from other media Category:Pokémon with form differences